Images acquired by cameras or other imaging systems are often viewed using a variety of visioning systems specific to various applications such as image surveillance, medical imaging, and other uses. Such applications may require that image data first be enhanced, so that low-level features in the image data can be detected. Available methods for performing such image enhancement are computationally expensive.